


Private

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, MWPP Era, Marauders' Era, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus' ice cream eating technique is too much for Sirius to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Honeydukes has every flavour of ice cream possible, including radish and ham.

Remus buys the ham, and there is no end to the teasing this incurs. Sirius, James, and Peter all know perfectly well why he has such... _canine_ tastes, but that still doesn’t make it any less fun to bother him over it. They drag him to a bench outside the Three Broomsticks to eat it, while Sirius and James split a packet of very wriggly live licorice, and Peter gobbles down chocolate beetles.

Then James remembers a particularly amazing Quidditch stunt he plans to pull in the next match—the third last game he’ll ever play at Hogwarts and therefore, like the fourth and fifth, worthy of mammoth attention—and Peter’s eyes go wide as he soaks in every word. Sirius tunes it all out, having already heard that speech and doesn’t so much eat as _stare._

Remus has a certain way of eating that always gets to Sirius. It’s even worse when whatever he’s eating requires lots of tongue—Remus has such a cute, pretty little tongue, and right now, he’s running it flat over his pink ice cream. He melts it a little before sucking the sticky liquid into his mouth, bit by bit. Beads of pink inevitably stick to his lips, slick and shining in the low sunlight. When Remus runs his tongue along the whole base of the scoop, Sirius shifts in his seat awkwardly—he’s sure Remus must be doing it on purpose. No one else eats that erotically. Remus laps at the dessert with half-lidded eyes and slightly flushed cheeks, sugar clinging to his glistening, pouting lips. The more he licks it, the worst he gets. Remus even has the nerve to stop long enough to release a quiet, raunchy moan, eyelashes flickering. He mutters throatily, “This is _so_ good.”

Sirius just wants to grab him, throw him over the table, and fuck him raw. When Sirius glances sideways, he’s shocked that James and Peter haven’t noticed. They’re sitting with the most fuckable student in Hogwarts, basically giving head to an ice cream cone, and they don’t even bat an eyelid. When Remus accidentally dribbles a bit down his chin and has to lick it up, Sirius loses it—he slams his hands down onto the table and stands up abruptly.

“I have an idea,” he proclaims loudly. Remus blinks at him cutely; Peter and James stop talking.

When he doesn’t immediately reveal what the idea is (mostly because he doesn’t actually have one), James asks, “Which is...?”

Which is something that will effectively get Remus away from the others, preferably in total private, so he can ravish that perfect mouth. Wracking his brain quickly for answers, Sirius declares, “It’s a secret. I’ll tell you one at a time, ‘cause it’s that important. ...Moony, you’re first.”

Remus raises an eyebrow and sucks a little more ice cream into his mouth, without once looking away from Sirius’ face.

“What?” James mutters, eyebrows scrunching up in confusion. “Why do you have to tell us one at a time?”

“Because it’s a secret,” Sirius says, as though it’s ridiculously stupid of James to even ask. Then he turns back to Remus and insists, “We should go to the Shrieking Shack. That way no one will overhear us. Yes, Peter, it’s that top secret.” Because Peter’s mouth is open as though he wants to interrupt.

To Sirius’ shock, Remus nods. He mumbles, “Okay,” and then proceeds to quickly slurp up the rest of his ice cream, shuddering cutely at what must be a brain freeze.

James shrugs but lets him go. Peter does whatever James says, so he sticks behind. Remus stands up and walks around the table to Sirius as he eats the rest of his waffle cone, licking his fingers afterwards. Sirius tries desperately not to picture him licking other things, not yet at least, and Sirius throws his arm around Remus’ waist.

He leads Remus away from their friends at a very brisk walk, trampling all the fallen autumn leaves. Remus sticks close to him, buttoning up his coat as they walk. Sirius leaves his leathery jacket open—Remus has more than warmed him up already. When they reach the opening in the fence leading to the Shrieking Shack, Remus asks, “So, what is this secret?” But Sirius keeps walking, ushering him up the little hill.

It’s difficult to get inside the Shrieking Shack—they have to pull aside a set of fallen logs in the back to crawl through a secret hole. It’s dark inside, like it always is, and cold and unwelcoming. Sirius pulls out his wand and mutters a strong, “Lumos,” so a pale glow washes over the wooden walls, floor, and ceiling.

He walks them over to an old fireplace and puts his wand on the mantel. It just barely keeps the furry rug and old, moss green sofa alight. Sirius gestures for Remus to take a seat on it.

Remus opts to sit on the floor though, and Sirius doesn’t entirely blame him. Sirius has to wince as he takes his own seat—he can feel all the springs inside the cushion, and it sinks considerably under his weight.

Remus leans his head on Sirius’ knees before mumbling, “So...?”

“So,” Sirius semi-scowls. Because he doesn’t have to play nice now that they’re alone, and his mood is always a bit unstable like that. “Don’t play coy, Moony—you know what you did.” Sirius folds his arms over his chest faux-crossly, cheeks still a little warm. Remus blinks up at him innocently, and Sirius sighs, “Look, there was no secret. Just... watching you eat that ice cream was driving me mad.”

“So you brought me to the Shrieking Shack?” Remus laughs. “Not exactly the most romantic place.”

Sirius frowns and retorts, “It’s an emotional place. It’s _our_ place.”

Remus’ smile drops slightly, and he agrees, “Yes, I suppose that’s true.” Sirius is on the verge of apologizing for that frown, because he _hates_ seeing Remus as anything less than happy, especially when it’s his own fault, when Remus continues quietly, “Have I told you I appreciate you lately, Sirius? Because I really do. You guys don’t have to come with me every month. I know... I know you’re really good friends, but it’s dangerous and—”

“And I want to do it because you’re an even better friend, and you’re worth it,” Sirius insists. Even worse than Remus’ sadness is Remus’ self-doubt. The idea that someone as wonderful as Remus could feel worthless makes him cringe. He doesn’t see Remus’ secret as anything more than a neutral fact—just something that happens—not at all something that lowers his value. “Anyway, you know we love adventure and don’t mind danger, so really, you shouldn’t feel bad.”

Remus takes a few seconds before answering, “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Sirius blushes hotly. It takes him a minute to jokingly retort, “You’re the one that helped me pass half my subjects last year—you know I’d never hand anything in without you pushing me.” Remus smiles, and that makes Sirius feel safe to add, “...Even though you did make me zone out of quite a few lessons, sucking on those sugar quills like that...”

Remus lifts his head up to chuckle, and Sirius silently mourns the loss of contact. He adjusts to get more comfortable, spreading his knees more as Remus laughs, “You’re the one that bought me those!”

“I’m not complaining,” Sirius grins. “...Just saying you’re going to be the death of me, that’s all.” Remus leans his cheek against one of Sirius’ knees again, shuffling up to sit in between Sirius’ legs. Sirius’ breath hitches. Remus lifts his hands to rest against the sofa, curled fingers brushing Sirius’ thighs. Remus’ knuckles stop just short of hitting Sirius’ crotch, and that makes Sirius’ breath a little more husky as he asks, “So you were eating your ice cream like that on purpose...”

“No,” Remus smiles, so brightly that Sirius can’t tell if he’s lying or not, “That’s just how I eat ice cream. ...But if it bothered you that much, I guess I should make it up to you...”

“You really should,” Sirius mock-scowls. “You were being terribly naughty...”

“And you’re such a saint,” Remus purrs. “Guarding my secret and buying me sugar quills all the time... as much as I deserve to be punished, you really do deserve a reward...”

Sirius is unable to keep the smirk off his face, “Why do you think I brought you up here, all alone and vulnerable?”

“To terrify the villagers with our screams?” Remus chuckles, raising another brow. He bites his bottom lip cutely, as if daring Sirius to counter.

Sirius leans down, and he dares to shift a hand to fist in the back of Remus’ soft hair, tugging him forward as though to tell a secret. Sirius whispers conspiratorially, “That’s part of the fun of that secret, Moony—I _want_ to release the wolf inside. I _want_ to make you howl...” Remus’ eyelids flutter, lips parting and head tilting back into Sirius’ grip.

Sirius doesn’t let go, and Remus doesn’t try to escape as he answers softly, “I think you might see my secret all wrong...”

Having come this far already, Sirius just manages to growl, “But it’ll feel so right.”

Then he bends down and tugs Remus an extra centimeter up—he can’t take it anymore. He brings their mouths together, desperately needing more contact.

Remus responds immediately. He practically mewls into it, and his lips part as soon as Sirius’ tongue presses at them. Remus’ lips are just as soft and moist as they always are, perfect and delectable. He tastes like pure sugar, and for a moment, Sirius just hungrily devours him.

Then Sirius lets go and straightens back up to lean into the couch, shifting his hips forward. His tenting crotch bumps into Remus’ hands, and Remus doesn’t move.

Remus’ eyes stay locked on Sirius, and he shifts forward to catch Sirius’ zipper in his teeth, slowly dragging it down. Sirius’ breath hitches triumphantly. He wasn’t sure that he’d actually get this far—the full moon’s not that far away, and Sirius is always a lot of talk and leaping before thinking. But sometimes that pays off, and Remus is often coy and adventurous. When the zipper’s down, Remus reaches to part the fabric and then tug down Sirius’ boxers, pulling out his already semi-hard cock. Remus holds it straight in his hands, thumbs gently caressing the shaft, looking up at Sirius as if to ask if he should continue.

Sirius grows appreciatively and wills himself not to buck into Remus’ hands. Patience is a virtue he’s not good with. But Remus goes torturously slowly as he sticks his wicked tongue out and leans forward. As soon as Sirius feels it press into his skin, he moans—it’s wet and sort of spongy. It flattens all against his side, and Remus drags it all the way up to the tip, applying just a little bit of pressure. Then he draws it slowly back down, eyes fluttering as though he loves it. At the bottom again he starts to lap at it and even strays down a few times to kiss Sirius’ balls. Then it’s back to the shaft, and he traces the veins and runs all over it, up and down and around the top. He licks up the beads of precum that quickly form, and then he presses his lips into the head, squishing the clear liquid over his mouth, before snaking the tip of his tongue out to press into the slit. Sirius has to try desperately hard not to start immediately humping Remus’ face.

Remus then moves to suck each of Sirius’ balls into his mouth, one at a time, and he rolls them around on his tongue while humming beautifully. Then it’s back to the shaft, placing little, too-innocent-looking kisses along it and lapping at it like a bowl of milk. When the entire cock is coated in a thin layer of saliva, Remus returns to the tip, and he sucks the mushroom head into his mouth with a slick, wet pop. He works it in his mouth as though nibbling on it, except without any teeth—just mouthing it gently. It feels absolutely amazing, and Sirius can’t stop himself from shifting one hand to stroke Remus’ soft bangs from his forehead. Then Sirius’ fingers brush around to the back—he fists in Remus’ hair again, and he has to force himself not to force Remus down.

Remus is a good boy. He goes of his own accord after a bit more worshipping of the head, sliding millimeter by millimeter forward. His lips look so erotic stretched around the base of Sirius’ cock, and he keeps his jaw wide so his teeth don’t scrape, tongue flat and vibrating against the bottom of his mouth. Remus keeps going until he’s all the way down, until Sirius has gone down his throat, and Remus’ nose buries in Sirius’ dark curls. Before he can move, Sirius holds him there firmly, thumbing the back of his head and murmuring, “Fuck yeah, Remy... sooo good...”

Remus hums appreciatively around his mouthful. Then he gives a great, hard suck, hollowing out his cheeks with force. Sirius moans immediately, head falling back. Remus sucks and sucks—the suction is amazing. His mouth is so warm and so wet, and Sirius wants to fuck it so badly that his fingers twitch—he wants to hold Remus still and hump his pretty face. But he loves Remus too much for that. He lets Remus pull slowly off before sliding down again, this time a little quicker. He sucks the whole way. He sucks and he sucks, and he hums around it and he tongues it, and he starts to bob up and down, going steadily faster. Sirius can feel the head of his cock hit the back of Remus’ throat, and it’s absolutely amazing. He’s so hard he can’t stand it. The whole time Remus makes sexy whimpering noises and hungry moans. It’s all too hot for Sirius to handle—he never knows how he lasts so long.

The best part, by far, is that Remus looks like he absolutely _loves_ it. His cheeks are flushed, his eyes are half-lidded, his lips are swollen from abuse, and he puts so much effort in. His hair is a mess from Sirius grabbing it, and there’s a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. He goes faster and faster until he’s quickly rocking himself forward, choking himself on Sirius’ cock, again and again. He doesn’t once stop sucking, hard and desperate and needy.

When Sirius comes, his fingers claw in Remus’ hair, and he lets out a howl that can probably be heard all the way to the castle. He can feel himself exploding all down Remus’ throat, and Remus hungrily swallows it right away, gulping it all down. Sirius throws his head back and sees stars—the thought of Remus swallowing his cum is too much to bear. Remus sucks it all out, every last bit.

Remus takes a few seconds to slide off, and when Sirius’ cock slips out, a thin trail of liquid goes with it. Remus blinks up at Sirius, looking utterly wrecked, and so perfectly debauched that Sirius almost gets hard again.

Mind-blown and breathless, Sirius just barely manages to mumble, “You’re fucking amazing.”

Remus smiles bright as the sun, and he replies simply, “I love you.”


End file.
